


Studying

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is tired of Remus studying and wants him to come to the marauder's meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"Give me back my book Black!" Remus yelled. Why did Sirius have to come bother him every time he was trying to study. Not that what he was doing could be called studying, but Sirius thought that was what he was doing. He barely had the time to do it and when he tried, there was always something or in this case, someone, who made him avoid it. The NEWTS were still far away but Remus liked to re-read the material he had learned throughout the week on the week-end. Lately, Sirius kept barging in on his studying. Not that he minded being with Sirius. Quite the contrary actually. Each time he was around, it became hard for him to think straight. His wolf senses could smell his scent and it intoxicated him. His head felt light which was the reason to why he could not think fast enough to prevent his friend from disturbing him. Sirius laughed, as Remus launched at him, trying to take hold of his textbook. The werewolf tripped over Sirius' bag, which was lying on the floor. Numerous and various magazines were littering the ground.

"You have to stop studying Remmie, your brain will rot!" Sirius said, wagging the book in front of Remus' nose, who was still on the floor. Remus let out a deep growl and lurched at him, missing him again. Peter and James had already gone down the their meeting room. Sirius had told them to go on without them so that he could persuade Remus to come along. Surely, they had stopped at the kitchens for food again before actually getting to the meeting room. That's what they always did. So they were probably stuffing their faces right about now. Sirius let out a warm laugh, grinning like an idiot. Remus looked at him, studying him before trying to get his book again. He knew Sirius would not let him off easy. He smiled sweetly, looking up at his friend. That made Sirius stop grinning.

"Padfoot... Why can't you let me study for a while hmm?" He kneeled on the floor, starting to pick up the mess that Sirius had made out of the dormitory trying to avoid him. Remus tried to think of a way to get his book back while picking up the contents of Sirius' bag.

"You always have your nose in some book or another Moony! It's as if you don't want to hang around m-us anymore..." To this Remus slowed down his pace. That wasn't true! They were his best-friends. Why would he not want to hang around them? He glanced at Sirius. His hands were gripping Remus' textbook.

"If you would let me study once in a while rather than drooling over my shoulder in haste for me to come with you guys, maybe I would go once in a while." Remus caught site of one of the magazine's. It was Sirius' favourite Quidditch Magazine. He smirked and picked it up, waving it in front of Sirius. His other hand hidden behind his back.

"Ohh Sirius, You should give me my book now." Sirius snickered. He started flipping the pages of his book. Remus' eyes widened. He couldn't let Sirius see what he had in that book.

"I'm warning you Sirius, I WILL cut this if I have to." He took out his right hand from behind his back. He was holding a pair of scissors. And not the normal kind. The magical kind. To make clean perfect cuts into paper and make it resistant to any repairing spells. Sirius stopped turning the pages and stared at Remus.

"First, I don't drool, and Second, You would never do that..." He didn't seem quite sure of himself. He took a step forward, towards his friend. Remus would not ruin his favourite magazine would he?

"I swear Sirius, just give me back my book. Take away all of my other school books if you want but just give me back that one." That wasn't the brightest thing to say. It awoke in Sirius a great curiosity. But he knew not to be too curious. He also knew that Remus was indeed capable of cutting his magazine up. He looked at the book in his hand. He hadn't noticed what exactly that Remus had been reading. If you looked at the cover, it seemed like a normal transfiguration book. But inside half of the pages were blank. The ones that weren't were filled with handwriting. Remus could feel his heart starting to beat faster. He lifted up the magazine and the scissors, positioning them, ready to cut the paper.

"So you weren't studying... That's a first... What is this moony? Your journal or something?"

"Sirius, give me that book now."

"Can I read what's in it?"

To Sirius the sound that he heard was like hell to his ears. Remus had actually started to cut the magazine. Sure, it was only a small cut, about half a centimetre long, but the point was that he had dared to cut it anyways. Frustration boiled up into him, Remus' book falling to the floor he took another step towards Remus. Remus knew that Sirius was very touchy when it came to someone taking that particular magazine. Heck, he had cursed Peter so much last time that they had to bring him to the hospital wing. Of course Sirius had apologised to him after that but he was still on his nerves when someone dared to pick it up. With each step that Sirius made towards him, Remus was getting more and more worried. Sirius wouldn't do anything to him right? But now he wasn't so sure. He hadn't wanted to cut his magazine but he did not want Sirius to read anything of what he wrote down either. But he knew that Sirius had already caught some glimpses of what was written. Remus backed up, still holding the magazine and the scissors in his hands, just a bit more apart than before though. He realised that he could no longer move backwards because his back was leaning on the wall. Sirius continued to advance. When he was almost there, he tripped on the rest of the books that had not been picked up and lost his balance. Reaching towards the wall to not fall down, his hands landed on both sides of Remus, his boy pressed onto his friend's. He looked up to see Remus, eyes closed, their noses almost touching. Sirius forgot momentarily about his anger as he took a few seconds to breathe. Remus opened his eyes to see that Sirius was closer than expected. He could feel the other boy's breathe on his lips. Strangely though, the much expected awkwardness was absent. He cleared his throat silently. A very apparent blush crept up on both of their faces. Remus could feel Sirius' chest going up and down in sync with his own. He couldn't bare to keep looking into his eyes. If he did he might just snog him to death and that could prove to be very wrong for their friendship. He closed them, not daring to say a word, waiting until Sirius moved away from him and threaten him about the cut magazine. Any minute now... Part of Remus wished that Sirius would not move. He felt comfortable, just staying there, Sirius leaning on him. But the comfort disappeared when he felt Sirius move away. He felt as if something had clutched at his heart all of a sudden. Even if that other part of him wanted Sirius to move, he could feel the loss. But he knew that Sirius was not gone. He could feel his presence still. His arms were still planted firmly on the wall at his sides. His eyes fluttered open to stare into the ones in front of him. Sirius leaned in, lips barely brushing Remus' briefly. The magazine and scissors fell to the floor. Sirius cleared his throat.

"I-I'll just tell them that you had... important things to take care of..." He moved away reluctantly, leaving Remus still leaning on the wall.

Remus felt his stomach flutter. Sirius had kissed him. It was Sirius, who had kissed him!

"Yes... you have to go... they will wonder wh-" He got cut off by Sirius kissing him again, a bit harder than before, but still soft and sweet.

"... I... better go..." He said walking towards the door. Remus followed him. Sirius opened the door to go but Remus grabbed him by the collar and brought his head down to kiss

him. It was longer, deeper. Sirius blushed, turning to go out. He opened the door again.

"Uhm.. Wrong door, that was... Uhm... The ba-" Both Remus and Sirius leaned in for another kiss. This time, Sirius pulled him closer to him. Remus' hands were on the back of his neck, fingers entwining themselves into his locks. The kiss grew deeper, tongues battling each other. They separated, out of breath. Sirius smiled, eyes twinkling. He took Remus' hand and squeezed it. He had to get out of the room. The others would get suspicious. How he wanted to stay there, with Remus, all night long. He kissed Remus quickly, running out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sirius hummed happily on his way to the meeting room, a light skip to his walk. He couldn't believe he had kissed Remus. That Remus had kissed him back. The only reason to why he always kept the Quidditch magazine out of range of everyone was because inside were various wizard photos... All of Remus.

Remus walked slowly to his bed, letting himself fall onto it. He smiled happily, picking up the book from the floor. Using a muggle pen, he continued writing from where Sirius had stopped him.

... guess what just happened...


End file.
